1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to high availability processing platforms. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to detecting faults in high availability processing platforms.
2. Information
Telecommunication processing and enterprise data center processing systems are typically designed to meet requirements of high availability of resources. For example, such systems typically comprise redundant resources to meet certain requirements of fault tolerance. Processing resources are typically provided in rack mounted enclosures to enable convenient servicing or replacement of subsystems. Such rack mounted enclosures also typically comprise front panel displays enabling a system operator to visually observe status indications.
A high availability platform typically receives redundant power sources such that the platform will not fail if one of the power sources fails. Such redundant power sources typically provide a plurality of power feeds to components or subsystems through a backplane, baseboard or motherboard.